Ella mi debilidad
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: ¡James Sirius Potter! Sería mejor, sí no molestaras a Lily, frente a un Snape… respuesta reto navideño del foro The Ruins.


Disclaimer: JKR es la propietaria de todo: lugares, personajes, incluso de Severus (suertuda de ella) jajaja, todo el resto, ósea lo que nunca se habían imaginado, visto o leído, es mío; no gano ni medio knut con mis historias, pero soy feliz escribiéndolas.

Jaja mi primer NO sevmione, me esforcé mucho en él y es pues mi respuesta al reto navideño, del foro The Ruins… mi palabra era caramelo.

Un poco de Lily Luna Potter, mucho Severus Snape, algo de Albus Severus y mucha bronca para James Sirius Potter.

* * *

><p>Era noche buena en la madriguera, 14 años tras la guerra, en el ambiente ya se respiraba el olor dulzón de la tarta especial de Molly Weasley, las nuevas familias en pleno llenaban el lugar, los correteos de los niños por todas partes, las charlas informales entre los innumerables pelirrojos, el trío dorado riendo y recordando viejos tiempos, Teddy Lupin distrayendo a los más pequeños con su cambiante apariencia, todo era felicidad y armonía, todo menos el oscuro personaje sentado en el sillón, observando con rostro apacible las "conmovedoras" (como él las llamaba) escenas.<p>

Severus Snape aun no lograba entender, como era que se dejaba obligar por McGonagall cada año para asistir a estas reunioncitas, tal vez el hecho de que fuera la única que le ofrecía un buen trabajo lo hacía obedecerla, porque a pesar de ser héroe de guerra, nadie quería un ex mortífago estando tan cerca, en fin allí se sentaba año tras año y trataba de hacer la fiesta en paz.

Hacia las nueve de la noche Snape pudo vislumbrar con el rabo de ojo, una motita de cabello rojizo que se inmiscuía tras el sillón en el que se encontraba, no le dio importancia, era estúpido preocuparse por saber quién era, con tantos mocosos pelirrojos en el lugar, probablemente jugaban al escondite o algo, reposó la cabeza en una mano y cerró los ojos, estas situaciones eran agobiantes, le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y tanta gritería de los niños no lo ayudaban para nada; entonces unos sollozos entrecortados lo hicieron abrir lentamente sus parpados, el ruidito casi inaudible venía desde su espalda, con fastidio apoyó su brazo en el espaldar del sillón para mirar sobre su hombro, encontró a una niñita de cerca de seis años abrazada a sus rodillas llorando y claro que él si sabía de quien se trataba.

La pequeña Lily Luna Potter, levantó su carita al escuchar como el hombre se aclaraba la garganta.

─ ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?─ preguntó algo incomodo, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con pequeños, no de forma agradable, por lo menos. Pero esa niña siempre era su debilidad.

Los ojitos verdes y llorosos, conectaron con los azabache.

─ven acá ─él le sonrió invitándola, pero la niña simplemente negó con la cabeza. ─ Bien pues iré yo─ se levantó con elegancia y se acurrucó tras el sillón, ─ ¿ahora si vas a contarme?

─Es que James me estaba molestando y me dijo que si yo no le daba mi postre, Santa no me iba a traer mis regalos esta noche, pero a mí me gusta mucho la tarta de la abuelita Molly y no se la quise dar y ahora mañana todos van a tener su regalos nuevos, menos yo. ─ La chiquilla le relató mirándolo fijamente, mientras Snape se ponía ceñudo al escuchar lo que la niña decía, James Potter…

_Que todos los James Potter que existieron, existen y existirán, se jodan, que los jodan, porque son unos…─_pensó el hombre mientras limpiaba las mejillas de la niña. ─ vamos a hacer algo nenita, yo voy a hablar personalmente con Santa y le voy a decir que tu eres la niña mas buena y juiciosa de la casa y vas a ver qué vas a tener más regalos que ningún otro. ─prometió Severus.

─Pero es que James me dijo que…

─ Bueno y si eso no es suficiente yo te voy a enviar el mejor regalo de todos, y vas a ver como James se va a poner furioso porque no lo recibió él.

─ ¿De verdad tío Sev, me vas a mandar un regalo mañana? Pero yo no quiero que James se sienta mal.

─ De verdad preciosa, ahora límpiate esas lágrimas que no me gusta verte triste. ─ dijo él limpiándole la carita con su pañuelo. ─mira voy a darte algo, para que me regales una sonrisita ¿vale? ─ con un movimiento de varita hiso aparecer un **caramelo** en forma de bastón y se lo obsequió a la pequeña.

─Gracias─ dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa.

─ Vamos salgamos de aquí─ la tomó de una manita y la hiso ponerse de pie, ambos salieron de su escondite.

─Lily allí estabas, mira no le hagas caso a James, él es un tonto, Santa te va traer todos tus regalos hermanita, no le creas─ dijo Albus Severus cuando los vio.

Bueno vale, si, Snape odiaba a James por engreído, pero tenía que admitir que Albus Severus era un niño estupendo, bueno es que cualquiera que se preocupara tanto por la pequeña Lily se ganaba su respeto.

─ Vamos ve con tu hermano y recuerda que mañana vas a encontrar una montaña de regalos, frente a tu cama. ─ Severus se acercó y se acuclilló junto a la chiquilla─ te voy a dar él mejor de los regalos, para que James no vuelva a molestarte, tal vez tú no estás para venganzas, pero yo no soy tu ¿verdad peque? ─ susurró en el oído de la niña. Ambos rieron.

─ te quiero Sev─ respondió la niña dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tomo la manita de Albus y salió corriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Severus se quedo de piedra, tanto había soñado con eso en el pasado, y ahora su sueño se le había hecho realidad en navidad, definitivamente esas fechas eran mágicas.

…

─ mira Albus, mira, el tío Sev si habló con santa, y santa me trajo todos mis regalos, y mira lo que me regaló él. ─ Los ojitos esmeralda de la niña brillaban mientras le mostraba a su hermanito preferido su nueva escoba de juguete voladora.

─ es muy bonita Lily─ la felicito su hermanito.

─ eso no es justo, ¿cómo es que Lily recibió una escoba y yo no? ─ gritó James rojo de rabia, ─ eso es mío niña─ la amenazó James.

─ ¿ah si? Pues entonces explica porque lleva mi nombre. ─ Lily le enseño la escoba, que en el mango llevaba una inscripción.

"_para Lily la niña mas buena y juiciosa" de tu tío S. _

─ ¿tu tío s? ¿Cuál tío s? ¿Y donde esta mi tío s? ─ dijo James cada vez más histérico.

Los tres niños voltearon hacia la ventana cuando sintieron unos golpecitos en ella, había una enorme lechuza negra parada sobre el quicio y llevaba un paquete enorme y alargado en el pico, lo extendió hacia Albus Severus, este lo recogió y lo abrió con ojos expectantes.

Dentro había una escoba parecida a la de Lily también con inscripción.

"Cuida de tu hermana siempre Albus Severus" tu tío S.

─ Mira Lily a mí también me regalaron una escoba, ¿quieres salir a montar conmigo hermanita?

─ ¿Qué? Pero no es justo déjame montar Albus.

─ Lo siento James pero ayer comiste mucha tarta, me la vas a estropear─ diciendo esto tomó a Lily de la mano y ambos con sus escobas se dirigieron al jardín de la casa para estrenarlas, dejando a James esperanzado viendo a la ventana, esperando porque su tío s, se acordara de él.

* * *

><p>Jaja lo siento pero para mí James es… no se no puedo llevármela bien con él, tal vez este sea James Sirius Potter, pero con esos nombres como esperan que Severus le quiera… jaja… y como diría Sev… que jodan a James Potter.<p>

Espero que les guste mi historia, la hago como regalo para este personaje, que tanto sufrió a manos de su escritora original, aunque ¿Qué haríamos sin ella?...

Dejen sus reviews si les gusto el lado tierno de Severus.


End file.
